1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible container that is volumetrically efficient for storage and transportation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for collapsible containers have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes collapsible parts that can be readily reassembled, as claimed in the present application.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. application Ser. No. 11/113,209 filed by the applicant, now allowed, for a collapsible container. However, it differs from the present invention because the walls collapse inwardly over each other, resembling a flattened suitcase with the consequent volumetric efficiency for storage and transportation. With less parts, the present invention can be assembled and disassembled faster than the prior invention. Only one pin needs to be removed in the present invention to cause it to collapse.
Other patents and publications describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.